


Cat Nap

by Amity Beaumont (WithoutATracer)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: But still technically fluff, Canonly described tsundere you know, Fluff, I guess a little edge because troubled demon cat man, M/M, huskerdust, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutATracer/pseuds/Amity%20Beaumont
Summary: Rating is just because cursing just in case - This is literally just a small fluff piece I wrote because I'm depressed and wanted an excuse to mention the headcanon of Husk purring thank you
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Cat Nap

Nothing seemed to go right for Husk. Truly, he was starting to believe he was cursed.

“Husker, my dear fellow! What’s with the chip in your shoulder?”

No. _Cursed_ wasn’t strong enough of a word.

“You know _damn_ fuckin’ well what my issue is.” The older man muttered, his voice a rough growl from deep in his chest. He wasted no time in taking a rather large swig of his drink after speaking, wishing for nothing more than the reprieve of _sleep_. Issues with sleep had plagued Husk for as long as he could remember - no matter what he did, he never seemed to stay asleep long enough to feel entirely rested.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t like to _try_ and sleep, which the radio demon seemed _hell bent_ on ruining for him, if his far too amused grin told Husk anything at all. The cat demon’s head was starting to hurt, and it definitely _wasn’t_ thanks to the alcohol.

“Do I? Well, I must have missed the memo!” The radio demon practically _chirped,_ his outward energy only proving to grate on the bar cat’s nerves further. “All I asked of you was a little favor, my friend. It won’t hurt you to help your old pal out, would it?”

“Old pal my ass. Why do you need me to do this anyway? I’m not some fuckin’ babysitter. I’m _sure_ he can let himself in so I can get some sleep like _everyone else is._ Not my problem he decided to go for a damn walk in the middle of the night.” He took another drink then - his muscles finally were beginning to relax. Even the annoyance he felt at the soft ‘tsk-tsk’ and waggle of Alastor’s finger wasn’t enough for his body to fully tense up again.

“That may be so, but then you wouldn’t be doing your job, would you? Don’t you worry, I’m _sure_ he’ll make his way back soon! Until then,” the radio demon turned on his heels, tilting his head around slightly to look at Husk one more time, “Keep an eye out. You’re here to help!”

Husk didn’t bother to watch as he walked away. Instead he sighed and focused on pulling over a barstool. He couldn’t be sure _how long_ until Angel Dust came back, so he figured he may as well get comfortable. Exhaustion pulled at him even as he continued to drink just a bit more, and before long, he found himself starting to doze.

_Fuck it. He’ll probably just walk right past me like usual if I fall asleep, right? I’m not gonna just keep waiting. I’m fuckin’ tired._

He knew the kink in his neck come morning would probably make him regret his actions, but that was an issue for the _future_ him. So, he shifted his position and rested his head against his arms, trying his best to find a comfortable position. Eventually, the alcohol lulled him into restless sleep.

\---

When Husk awoke, his head felt fuzzy. Sure, he was pretty used to that, but that didn’t make him gathering his bearings any more easy. Slowly, he picked up his head to look around - unlike usual though, he wasn’t alone and he was quick to notice such. Practically right in front of him across the counter, sat upon another stool was Angel Dust - a playful, smug grin lighting up his features. Being as groggy as he was, Husk was just a bit slower on the uptake than usual.

“...The fuck’re you lookin’ at me like that for?” He murmured, his voice a mixture of confusion and almost _worry,_ though he couldn’t quite place why. At least, he couldn’t at first - almost as soon as Angel Dust started speaking, it hit him like a damn _truck_ just why he should have been worried.

“Did’ya know you make some interesting sounds when you sleep, Husky?”

Interesting sounds? _Oh. Fuck._

Apparently, he wasn’t answering quick enough for Angel, as the spider demon’s playful grin only grew further into a downright _smirk._ He leaned over the counter a bit so his face was closer to Husk’s, which of course caused the older man to lean back a bit himself.

“What, cat got your tongue? If it’d help, I could take it back for ya-”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Husk practically demanded as he finally stood - and he could feel the faintest blush heating up his face even under the fur. His tail twitched behind him - showing both his irritation and the fact he was _flustered._ It was hard to fluster him - always had been. Unfortunately, he had let himself get caught fat too off guard.

Angel Dust must have known this though, considering he showed no signs of stopping the playful teasing. “Why would I do that? I never thought-”  
  
“Don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

“Dare what? Tell you how _cute_ your little purr is?”

Husk huffed then, turning his head away so he could focus on cleaning his work area. The faster he finished that, the faster he could get the hell out of this situation and sleep somewhere he _wouldn’t_ have to worry about unwanted company.

“You might want to stop with the drugs. You’re hearin’ shit.”

“No I’m not. You sounded _really_ happy. What were ya dreamin’ about, Husky? What was making ya purr like that?”

Setting his things to the side, Husk decided the cleaning could wait. He was _not_ going to talk about this. No way in Hell. “Don’t worry about it. In fact, forget about it.” He made his way around the counter then, but before he could get past the spider fully, he felt his wrist being grabbed onto. He felt himself tense ever so slightly as he shot a half glance, half _glare_ towards Angel Dust - who unsurprisingly, didn’t seem at all phased by the near scathing look.

“No need to be like that. I just want to tell you to have sweet dreams, Husky.” The smirk was back to a grin, and it _almost_ came off genuine. Husk continued to stare for just a short moment before he pulled his wrist away quickly, muttering only a goodnight as he made his way to his room and left the spider behind.

  
No way in _Hell_ was he going to let Angel Dust learn _he_ was the subject of those sweet dreams.


End file.
